The Fowler Vortex
by chasingballoons
Summary: Based off the prompt: Amy said she wish she could tell her 13 years old self that life does get better, well here's my prompt : Amy telling her 13 years old that life DOES get better (with or without Sheldon ), like maybe she travels back in time or something else :) thaaaanks


Amy eagerly ripped open the box that had arrived in the post. She was surprised that her mother had kept any of her daughter's possessions but Amy was excited to see that the box was brimming with childhood memories.

Inside, colourful drawings and paintings, school certificates and trophies, a girl scouts uniform, and report cards suggested that Amy had a fairly normal childhood. Amy proudly pulled and out and dusted off a shiny plaque with her name engraved in it. She was clearly an exceptional child (if she did say so herself) however, it was her diary that spoke the truth.

* * *

 _"No one sat with me at lunch today but it was okay because the janitor invited me to join him"_

 _"Johnathan called me Annie today. He's getting closer to my actual name!"_

 _"I can no longer join the janitor in the maintenance room. His wife shouted at me in Spanish"_

 _"Mother would not let me have a birthday party yet again. I suppose it's for the best. I doubt anyone would show up…"_

 _"1 hour's punishment in the closet today for looking up what 'puta' means"_

Amy's heart shattered as she read the depressing diary entries. Memories came flooding back.

Her life was so different now.

She had a successful career, good friends who remembered her name, and a boyfriend she loved with all her heart.

In some ways, Amy wished she could tell her former self that life does get better. And the longer you wait, the sweeter it becomes. She appreciated what she had now because of all the pain and loneliness.

But maybe if there was a way of telling her 13-year-old self to keep up hopes, she would be able to endure it.

Maybe there was a way?

Sheldon, Raj, Howard and Leonard were always getting excited about time travel. As far as she was aware, it was a silly concept that would almost never be achievable.

Time travel would only be possible if one travelled faster than light. Or if a black hole opened up. Or through cosmic strings. Or through a wormhole.

Wormhole?

They were bridges in time and space. In theory, a gravitational tunnel could be made by pulling apart two intertwined black holes.

That was not impossible.

Amy thought it might be time to contact a certain Dr Stephen Hawking.

* * *

Amy took a deep breath and stepped in front of her mirror.

Swirling around within it were deep blue, violet and black shimmering clouds on the reflective surface. Tiny spots of light twinkled through the darkness.

Amy's breath slowed and became heavy as she watched the spinning colours. It was transfixing.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up in scared anticipation.

Was this a good idea? What if something went wrong? What if there was no coming back?

Her head ached with all the questions and concerns.

But this was something she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Amy gently lifted her hand towards the wormhole and flickered her fingertips through the colourful clouds.

She felt a suction pulling her through.

Taking another deep breath, Amy stepped in her right leg.

The suction power increased and she was pulled further in.

Within seconds, she was gone.

* * *

Amy could not remember the journey here but when she opened her eyes, she was back in her childhood bedroom.

Looking behind her, there was the same swirling clouds in her old mirror, clearly the other side of the wormhole.

Amy's eyes surveyed the surrounding room. Everything that she had been unpacking this morning back in Pasadena was now decorating her room.

She ran a finger down the blue sparkling trophy with her name in gold letters. She had been so proud of herself for winning it yet no one else seemed to care.

Her heart clenched again as she remembered her diary entries.

There it was sat on her desk.

She did not know why she felt so guilty as she walked up to it. It was her own diary. She was allowed to read it.

Carefully she lifted the corner.

Suddenly she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Amy began to panic. She jumped back and blushed.

She had not really thought that she would make it this far and did not know what to do.

However, it was far too late as the door flew open and Amy was faced with her younger self.

The girl in front of her stopped and stared.

Amy was not sure what to do. She had been expecting her younger self to be a bit more surprised at the intruder in her room.

She decided to speak through the dead air.

"Um… hello… I'm Amy Farrah Fowler"

There was a slight twitch in her younger self's eyes but other than that, she remained expressionless. She did appear scared

Eventually, she spoke with a soft voice.

"Why are you here?"

Amy was taken aback. She never thought that as a child she would have been so prepared to find a wormhole in her mirror and herself from the future. She obviously did not give her younger self enough credit. The girl in front of her was clearly not scared but rather curious.

Amy decided to respond bluntly. Knowing herself, Amy knew she preferred for people to be frank and honest.

"Well. I'm here from the future"

"Yes I deduced that"

Amy had also never realised how sassy she could be until it was thrown in her own face. This girl was ruthless. However, deep down Amy knew that this teenager was brimming with insecurities and loneliness.

Amy smiled and breathed out slowly.

Her younger self knitted her eyebrows.

"I would rather like for you to get moving with this. I have a harp recital soon and you're wasting my time"

Wow. She was hostile. Amy could now maybe understand why the other kids did not ever want to include her in anything. She had grown a lot since then.

"Look, I know you're acting this way because you're isolated and not the most normal teenager but I just wanted to come to tell you that life does get better. Now it may seem impossible and by your mid-twenties you're going to want to give up. Please don't. All this waiting has been worth it. Life gets so much better"

The younger Amy looked at her suspiciously as if she was unsure whether to believe everything or not.

"Do I get my phd?" she finally asked.

Amy smiled, "Yes you do _Doctor_ Amy Farrah Fowler"

There was a happy flicker of light behind the girl's eyes. Amy listed on further, hoping to convey how much her life has changed.

"You become a neuroscientist, oh and you work at Caltech university. Which reminds me, work hard in school; one day you may make it to Harvard. You move to Glendale and only see mother for special occasions. Oh, and you have amazing friends-"

Amy was cut off by a hollow whooshing sound. Both turned to see that the swirling pattern of colours and clouds in her dressing table mirror was beginning to shrink. The purples, blues and yellows were turning a dark black. It was as if the room was filling with smoke.

"I have to go" Amy shouted over noise of wind thrashing around her once-tidy bedroom. Papers were flying everywhere and the window magically flew open. It reminded Amy of a scene from the _Wizard of Oz._

Carefully, Amy edged her way back towards the mirror and prepared herself to jump through, back to her own time period.

Turning back, she saw her younger self clinging to a bed post, yet with a broad smile on her face.

"Goodbye! And good luck!" Amy shouted over the roaring gale.

The wormhole shrunk ever so slightly, it would soon be gone. She had to go.

"Wait!" Amy swung back at the sound of her adolescent voice.

"Do I ever get a boyfriend?" she asked timidly.

Amy looked sympathetically at her young, naïve face. She remembered the diary entry and her crush on Johnathan. Oh how times change.

Her heart thumped at the thought of Sheldon back home. Turning back to the wormhole, she could see it was getting smaller.

It was nice that she had come back to give herself hope but some things, like irreplaceable love for another person, is to be kept a surprise.

"Wait and see" she whispered before diving through the small wisp of dark cloud.


End file.
